militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ansar al-Din Front
|ideology = Salafist jihadism |leaders = Abu Abdullah al-Shami |headquarters = |area = Aleppo Governorate Idlib Governorate Homs Governorate Hama Governorate Latakia Governorate |strength = |partof = |previous = |next = Hayyat Tahrir al-Sham |allies =* Al-Nusra Front * Turkistan Islamic Party in Syria |opponents = * Syrian Armed Forces * Syrian Democratic Forces |battles = Syrian Civil War *Battle of Aleppo (2012–present) *2015 Jisr al-Shughur offensive }} Jabhat Ansar al-Din ( , The Supporters of the Religion Front) was a jihadist alliance that announced itself on 25 July 2014, during the Syrian Civil War. The alliance contains two groups: Harakat Sham al-Islam and Harakat Fajr ash-Sham al-Islamiya; it had declared that was not affiliated with any other "parties". The Green Battalion was originally a signatory, but around October 2014, it swore allegiance to the leader of Jaish al-Muhajireen wal-Ansar and was integrated into that faction. The alliance had attempted to maintain neutrality in the conflict between ISIL and other groups. On January 28, 2017, it joined with numerous other factions to form Tahrir al-Sham. The groups involved in the coalition have diverse memberships; Harakat Fajr Sham al-Islamiya numbers mostly Syrians from the Aleppo area, while Harakat Sham al-Islam was formed around a core of Moroccan fighters, the Green Battalion mainly had fighters from Saudi Arabia and Jaish al-Mujahireen wal-Ansar was formed by Chechen and other Russian-speaking fighters. On 23 September 2015, Jaish al-Muhajireen wal-Ansar left and joined Jabhat al-Nusra. Timeline * 25 July 2014: Harakat Sham al-Islam, Harakat Fajr ash-Sham al-Islamiya, Jaish al-Muhajireen wal-Ansar and Green Battalion announced the creation of Jabhat Ansar al-Din as an alliance between the four groups. * 3 October 2014: Green Battalion merged under Jaish al-Muhajireen wal-Ansar. * 23 September 2015: Jaish al-Muhajireen wal-Ansar left the alliance to join Al-Nusra Front. * 10 December 2016: The two remaining factions in the alliance Harakat Sham al-Islam led by Abu Mohammed al-Baydawi and Harakat Fajr ash-Sham al-Islamiya led by Abu Abdullah al-Shami have completely merged under Jabhat Ansar al-Din name, the leader is Abu Abdullah al-Shami. * 28 January 2017: Jabhat Ansar al-Din dissolved itself and joined Tahrir al-Sham. Groups Harakat Sham al-Islam Harakat Sham al-Islam ( , meaning "Islamic Movement of the Levant") is a jihadist group composed of primarily Moroccans that has been active during the Syrian Civil War. The group announced on 25 July 2014 that it became part of the Jabhat Ansar al-Din. It was designated as a terrorist organization by the US State Department on 24 September 2014. The group was founded in August 2013 by three Moroccan detainees who had been released from the Guantanamo Bay detention camp, Ibrahim bin Shakran, Ahmed Mizouz and Mohammed Alami. Harakat Sham al-Islam first came to notice because of the role it played in the 2013 Latakia offensive. The following year the group was one of the three primary factions, alongside Al-Nusra Front and Ansar al-Sham, that took part in the 2014 Latakia offensive. Harakat Sham al-Islam also has a presence in Aleppo, being involved in battles for Kindi Hospital and the Aleppo Central Prison. The group's leader, Shakran, was killed in a battle with Syrian Government forces in April 2014, along with the group's military commander, Abu Safiya Al-Masri. On 12 December 2016 they fully dissolved into Jabhat Ansar al-Din. Harakat Fajr ash-Sham al-Islamiya Harakat Fajr ash-Sham al-Islamiya ( , Islamic Dawn Movement of the Levant) is a jihadist group that has been active during the Syrian Civil War. The group announced on 25 July 2014 that it became part of the Jabhat Ansar al-Din. On 12 December they fully dissolved into Jabhat Ansar al-Din. See also *List of armed groups in the Syrian Civil War References Category:Anti-government factions of the Syrian Civil War Category:2014 establishments in Syria Category:Jihadist groups in Syria